shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady
Lady is a magical Victorian-style steam engine who runs the Magic Railroad that connects the Island of Sodor to Shining Time. She is the deutragonist of the movie, Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Bio Lady was chased and wrecked by Diesel 10 long ago and was taken to the safety of Muffle Mountain by Burnett Stone. She was later brought back to life with the help of Burnett's granddaughter Lily after being stored at Muffle Mountain for years, and helped Thomas defeat Diesel 10. Livery Lady is painted red-purple with gold head lamps on the front footplate, tail lamp, gold buffers, smokebox, funnel top, dome and whistles, side rods, lining and her name on each side in gold. She is also painted a very dark purple on her cab roof, lower funnel section and her footplate. Basis Lady doesn't seem to be based on any real locomotive prototype, but it has been suggested that she bears some resemblance to a K&SER Northiam with the rear cab cut off and an enlarged chimney. She is said to be based on "Lively Polly", owned by the Liverpool Overhead Railway Company. She may also be slightly based on a LSWR 0-4-0 locomotive and the GWR 101 Class. Appearances * Thomas and the Magic Railroad Trivia * Thomas and the Magic Railroad was the only film Lady made an appearance until returning in the 2005 Thomas & Friends HiT Entertainment special, "Calling All Engines!" in Thomas' dream. * In the original Director's Cut of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, it turned out that P. T. Boomer was the real villain that wrecked Lady in the story as he was jealous of both Burnett and his wife Tasha. Diesel 10 was originally a second handed villain. * Her face is only visible on Sodor. * Lady has a coupling on her back, but not on her front. * Lady has a cover for her coal bunker. * Originally, Lady was not going to have a speaking role in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, her only way of communicating was "telepathically" with Thomas when he was on Muffle Mountain and her whistle. Britt Allcroft was later given lines to help smooth over cuts made to the film. *In 2017, the life-sized prop was listed for sale on LetGo as a red-and-green locomotive in Los Angeles. The model is currently in a state of disrepair, being repainted, the funnel shortened and details such as lamps, buffers, dome, whistle and coal bunker removed. The money ($2,000 USD) has been gathered to purchase it. Restore the Magic: Large Lady Prop! The plans for where it will be taken are not yet laid out. Voice Actors * Britt Allcroft (UK/US) * Marina Watanabe (Japan) Quotes *"With your help!"- (original workprint) *"So, Burnett, you didn't forget about magic. It's safe inside you." *"I hope so!" *"I think you will soon." *"Now, Lily!" *"...and helping each other brings to life the magic in all of us." - Thomas and the Magic Railroad See Also Lady on the Thomas wiki. Gallery File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad170.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad168.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad87.png File:Lady'sFaceReveal.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad101.jpg File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1022.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad78.png File:BehindtheScenesLifeSizeLady.jpg|Life size Lady File:BehindtheScenesLifeSizeLadyFaceless.jpg|Life size faceless File:BehindtheScenesLifeSizeLadyCurrentState2017.png|Life size current state Category:Characters Category:Magic Railroad Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Thomas and the Magic Railroad Category:Thomas The Tank Engine Characters